Children's cribs are designed with many safety concerns in mind. The child should not fall between the crib railings and mattress, nor should any part of the child be wedged in the railings or mattress so as to facilitate suffocation. Additionally, the child should not be able to roll or climb out of the crib.
Each of these safety concerns can result in difficulty removing the crib mattress from the crib when it is time to change the bedding. It can be difficult to reach the mattress due to the railing height and it can be difficult to grip the mattress due to the tight fit between the railings and mattress. This issue becomes more acute when the mattress is at its lowest position in the crib and when a fixed-side crib is used.